My Treasure
by Rikko'sSong
Summary: This is written from Sissi's point of view and I sort of changed a few things from their time in Rubenheim mansion. It's not any huge differences. Just dialogue is different, you get more of a look at sass's feelings and the major twist is that she recognizes the crooked man.


My Treasure

_Such a simple place we had gone to so long ago. It wasn't extraordinary, it wasn't stunning. It was just a simple hotel that resided far off from our home. Why we went...i'll never really now. Was it out excitement of having time off? Did we want a romantic getaway? I'm not sure but i need to go back...to find my precious treasure._

Sissi sat in silence as she peered out of her car window as she viewed the large deep brown hotel that loomed up ahead. It looked the same as it had before, yes the paint was chipped and the windows were broken but even now, with it in such a condition she could remember everything so clearly. Sissi rested her head on the steering wheel and took a deep breath as she opened her car door. By now it was already getting dark and Sissi had forgotten to grab a flashlight if the sun should set before she arrived. Her phone will have to do for now. She closed the door and began her walk up to the old hotel. She squinted as she noticed an announcement board off to the side of the door. She flicked on her cellphone and held it up to the board," Closed for repairs. "she read aloud and blinked, "The owners left months ago...I'm surprised they haven't sold it by now. "she muttered and walked up the few steps it took to get up to the door, "Please..."she grasped the knob and turned it, letting out a thankful sigh as it opened, "Thank goodness..."She pushed the door open and closed it behind herself as she looked around the lobby. She smiled as she remembered that moment.

"_It's lovely...I'm so glad we came. "she smiled, holding onto his arm as they walked into the hotel. He just smiled and nodded, bringing them up to the front desk, "One room please. Two nights. "he said. The clerk who sat at the front desk nodded and handed them a room key,"107..."_

She walked up to the front desk as she remembered the room they had been given so long ago. She walked around the corner and flipped through the book that laid upon the front desk counter, "Nothing here...oh...look...that's when we came..."she said sadly and closed the book. She turned and attempted to opened the door to what she assumed to be the office. She reached for the knob and frowned as she noticed a wire that wouldn't allow her to enter the room. Sissi continued to find doors like this throughout the hotel, either they were locked or the keyhole was painted over. Eventually she ended up in a room that looked as if it was an area to sit and read the morning newspaper. She blinked as she noticed an old grand piano to the top right of the room,"Ah...I remember you..."she said with a sad smile. She dusted off the seat and sat down. She played a few keys then closed her eyes and slowly began to play a song her mother had taught her so many years ago. She was lost in the music, barely noticing as a man opened the door and ran up to where she sat.

She was yanked from her trance as he yelled, "WHO ARE YOU?!"She quickly stopped and stood, "I-I'm sorry...I-I just...couldn't help myself. "She glanced at the man in front of her. He looked young, only in his 20's with messy brown hair.

The man blinked and glanced to the side, rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry...I'm not staff or anything. "he looked at her, "What are you doing at an abandoned hotel so late at night?"

She looked to the ground, "I'm looking for something...a treasure..."she responded.

He just looked at her then sighed, "I'm David. "he said with a small smile.

She blinked and her cheeks turned a light pink, "I'm...Sissi. Stupid name right? "she sighed.

He just shrugged, "Have you by any chance seen a man about my age here? "he asked, looking around the large room.

She shook her head, "No, I only got here a little while ago..."she answered.

He looked back at her, "Well if you see anyone..."He mumbled, "What sort of treasure are you looking for? Maybe I could help look."

She blinked, "Ah...its a wooden box decorated with rubies. It's very precious so if you could keep an eye out for it..."

He nodded, "Yeah, of course. "he said.

She smiled, "Thank you...David...well I'll be seeing you." She walked past him and left the room, "He looks like him..."she mumbled and walked down the hallway to the left of the study she had just come from. Luckily a door was unlocked.

She walked in and sighed, digging through empty drawers and checking under old beds, "It's not in here..."she walked over to the window at the back of the room and pushed the curtains aside, "It's so dark..."she observed and turned away from the window. She heard the floorboards underneath her crack as she took a step. She quickly pulled her foot back as the boards around her broke. She screamed and clung onto the curtains, trying not to let her footing slip. She stared down into whatever lies underneath the door which was currently pure darkness.

She looked up as David entered,"Sissi! What happened?!"he asked and looked at the broken area that surrounded her.

"I-I was just looking out the window and..."she whimpered and began to slip.

David held his arms out for her, "You need to jump Sissi!"he looked at her.

She shook her head, "Impossible! It's too far.." she glanced up at him.

David stepped closer, "If you don't you'll get hurt! I will catch you!"

Sissi trembled and used all her strength to jump into his arms as the floor underneath her gave out. She trembled and slowly opened her eyes, gripping David's Coat.

David looked at her, worriedly, "Are you hurt?"

Her eyes welled up with tears and she gripped his coat tighter, "I-I just...wanted my memory of him...I'm scared...so scared..."she whispered, trying to hold back her tears.

"Sissi..."David sighed.

She quickly let go of him and took a few steps back, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her dress, "I-I'm sorry! "she kept her head to the ground.

David blinked and smiled a bit, "It's fine...but Sissi you should get going. It's not safe here..."he looked around, almost looking nervous.

Sissi blinked a few times and looked up at him, "D-Dangerous? Well I suppose it is rather old but I'll be more careful! I won't leave until i find it! "she looked confident.

David blinked and blushed slightly, chuckling, "Alright Sissi. I'll keep looking."Sissi smiled at him then turned and walked out of the room.

"_You need to be more careful Sissi..."he sighed as he bandaged her scratched knee. Sissi looked down, "I-I'm sorry...I'll be more careful. "she sniffled. He patted her head and smiled, "If you ever get hurt I'll always be there to patch you up."_

She trembled slightly and looked down at the ground, "Why is this turning out to be so difficult? "she whimpered and began to walk down the hall. She rechecked room and looked around rooms that had been recently unlocked. She assumed David mush have found the keys. Once she ended up into the food storage that seemed to have a key code installed. She looked around, wrinkling her nose as she inhaled a very pungent scent,"Oh gross...I should be careful so I don't step in something nasty. "she covered her nose and looked around. She took a step forward and squeaked as she heard something squish under her foot. She groaned and lifted up her foot, looking down at the poor remains of a rotten onion,"Seriously?"she stepped over it. She looked around the storage room. She slipped slightly from the onion that remain on her shoe and quickly grabbed onto a counter where a fruit knife lay. She winced as she felt it cut into her hand and she quickly stood,"O-ow..."she shakily gripped her bleeding hand and began to walk out the room, deciding to not chance her safety here anymore. She felt slightly light headed as she walked to the hallway across from the one she was already in. She cursed as blood dripped onto the carpet, "I need to sit..."she walked into a bedroom and sat on the bed, looking down at her bleeding hand, "today is not my day...first almost falling through a floor now this..."she sighed. She blinked as she heard the door open and looked over. She stayed quiet as David walked up to her.

"Sissi...y-your bleeding! "he looked at her hand and back at her.

Sissi just smiled and shook her head, "I just tripped David. Don't worry. "She put more pressure on her hand and winced.

David sighed and grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and took her hand, "At least let me stop the bleeding. "he gently wrapped her hand and made sure it was nice and tight before he tied it off.

Sissi looked at her hand as he bandaged it, "Your so kind David...we've only just met and yet you're so kind to me..."she said quietly. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, "Thank you. It feels better. "she smiled at him softly.

David nodded and let go of her hand, "Rest here for a while okay? I'm sure you feel dizzy, you lost a lot of blood. I'll keep searching for your treasure. "he stood and walked out of the room. He blinked as he saw something on the ground down the hall, "Is that a key? "he picked it up, "Maybe..."he walked out of the hallway and to a door besides the office. He put the in and turned it, smiling a bit as he heard that victorious click as it unlocked. He opened the door and blinked as he peered in,. Inside was a large courtyard, in the middle lay and old fountain that still had water in it but was no longer working. He walked over to it and looked around, noticing that some plants still grew like weeds and buttercups. He peered into the fountain and his eyes widened as he noticed a small box in the water. He lifted it out and studied it. It had a large green floral design and it seemed to be made out a dark wood. as he looked at the design he noticed the rubies embedded into the design, "This must be Sissi's! I'll get it to her right away. "he walked out of the courtyard and back into the room where Sissi was resting. David was confused to find her no longer sitting on the bed or even in the room.

"Sissi?"he called and a feeling of worry rose up in the pit of his stomach. He quickly exited the room and down the wall. He stopped abruptly as he heard a scream from upstairs,"Sissi!"he ran into the main hall and up the stairs quickly. He first checked the dining room and exited when he didn't see her. He next entered the sitting room and his eyes widened as he saw Sissi in the back of the room and in front of her, a twisted looking man. The man's neck was twisted in an impossible angle, its eyes were just a black abyss and his mouth was curved into a perpetual grin. blood could easily be seen dripping from his neck and soaking into his shirt. David rushed in front of the monster, "Stay away! Get away you monster! "he yelled and shoved it back.

Sissi trembled behind him and stared at the deformed man. Why did he look so familiar even so crooked? Why did she want to get closer to him? What was wrong with her? Sissi gulped and looked at David,"W-what do we do? "she asked quietly.

David was looking intently as the crooked man,"Go Sissi...I need to end this"he pulled out a small fruit knife he had grabbed earlier from the storage room and took a step towards the monster.

"_Here...Sissi...i have a gift for you. "he smiled, looking quite happy as he held something behind his back. _

_Sissi giggled and looked up at him, "What is it? May I see? "she asked and tried to sneak a peek at what he was holding._

_He chuckled and sat down besides her. He placed a small jewelry box in her lap,"I saw this and I bought it before I knew it."he smiled. _

_She gasped and gently touched the decorated box,"A-are those rubies..."she looked at him with a light blush and smiled,"It's beautiful."she paused and opened it up. She blinked as a small melody began to play. _

_He nodded and was silent as the melody played. He closed it once the melody ended,"I love you Sissi..."_

Sissi's eyes teared up as she looked at the crooked man and quickly ran past him. She glanced back at David and let out a sob before she exited the room. She ran all the way outside and collapsed onto the steps, crying into her hands,"Be careful David..."

David took a deep breath and lashed out at him, slashing at whatever he could, anything to take down this monster he had already encountered 3 times! This wasn't in his mind, no Sissi saw him just now. She quickly lurched back as it rushed at him and seemed to slow down quickly. David continued to slash. First in the basement in the office, than the room Sissi almost fell through the floor. after that the bar where he set him on fire after dousing him in wine. He has had enough!

Sissi sat on the steps, staring at the ground and watching as he tears stained the steps,"It couldn't have been him...no he left me...even though this is our special place he wouldn't be here..."she whispered and hugged her knees close to her body.

David panted heavily and lashed at him again, "Why can't you just stay dead! Stop following me! "he yelled and slashed him once more before the man let out a shrill shriek of pain and collapsed to the ground. David dropped the fruit knife and exited the room slowly. His body felt tense and full of adrenaline but he needed to find Sissi and make sure she was safe. He needed to return it to her treasure. He found her outside on the steps,"Sissi...are you alright?"he asked once he noticed she was crying.

Sissi trembled and looked up at him, her face flushed and eyes red from crying, "W-why did this have to happen to me...why did i-i have to get attacked...why does he look like him?!"she screamed and let out a sob. She cried into her hands, shoulders shaking.

David's eyes widened and he sat down besides her, "Hey, nothings wrong with being a sissy. "he smiled softly at her, "In fact this person you talk about...i don't think you should forget about him. "he paused, "I recently just broke up with a women i was sure i was going to marry and even now I struggle..."he pulled out the small box from his box and offered it to her, "here's your treasure."

Sissi stopped crying and looked over at the box. She smiled at David slightly," T-thank you David..."she took the box and hugged it close to her heart, "Maybe i can keep trying. "she looked up at the night sky and smiled up at the stars, tears streaming down her face, "I'll keep trying. "she stood.

David stood and walked down the steps. He looked at her and smiled, "Good, I'll always be rooting for you Sissi."

Sissi smiled and nodded. As she took a step down she heard the door behind her creak open. Her eyes widened and she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders, "W-what...D-Duke no..."she whispered and she was suddenly pulled in, the door slamming shut.

She let out a shrill scream.


End file.
